


Fire Alarms

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [269]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Clothes Sharing, Fire Alarms, M/M, Sam is not weather appropriate, normal life AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: The fire alarm goes off, and Benny's cute neighbor is outside in boxers and sneakers.





	

Benny groans, throwing an arm over his face and swearing. He’d just gotten to bed half an hour before.

He curses particularly vehemently, gets his shoes and his keys and his coat, and is out the door a moment later.

Everyone else is already outside, including, Benny immediately realizes, his next door neighbor Sam, who Benny has only met once but spent a lot of time watching regardless. He’s hot.

He’s also, Benny quickly realizes, only wearing boxers and the most beat-up pair of sneakers Benny has ever seen. Considering it’s barely forty degrees out and the alarms are still blaring, indicating they’ll probably not get to go back inside any time soon, Benny figures that that is unacceptable.

He walks over to the man, pulling off his jacket as he goes. “Here,” he says, holding it out.

Sam looks at it, then at him, then back at the coat. He smiles shyly. “Thanks,” he says. “I–that’s really nice. Thanks.”

“No problem,” Benny says, “Figure you need it more than me.”

Sam slides into the jacket, which doesn’t fit quite right but it’s better than nothing. Benny can’t help but stare.

Sam sighs. “I know what you’re thinking,” he says. “I’m an idiot who couldn’t get dressed. I just…hate fires. I’m lucky I managed to get my shoes and keys.”

Benny assumes there’s a story there but doesn’t press. He shrugs. “You’re fine. Picked an awful time for it to go off, huh?” he says.

Sam shrugs. “Yeah. Was just getting to sleep.”

“Me too,” Benny says. “Worked a late one today. You okay, man?” he asks, noticing that Sam is actively shivering.

Sam shrugs again. “Don’t think I’m not grateful for the jacket,” he says. “It’s just…it’s just a jacket and it’s so cold out and I’m not exactly weather appropriate and…”

“C’mere,” Benny interrupts. 

Sam hesitates half a moment, then moves closer. Benny wraps his arms around Sam–not an easy feat, considering Sam has more than a few inches on him-and begins to rub. “I’d give ya my pants,” he says, “but I kinda need those. Wouldn’t fit you anyways. So we’ll have to settle with this.”

Sam flushes. “More than enough,” he whispers.

The alarms finally stop wailing, the flashing lights turn off. The fire department loads back into their trucks and departs. 

Benny gives a crooked smile. “Guess we can get back to bed,” he says, but inside he’s losing it a bit. This is the longest he’s gotten to spend around his attractive neighbor, and so far Sam only seems more attractive and more worthy of Benny’s attention. He doesn’t know if he’ll get to see the guy again.

Sam still has Benny’s jacket pulled tight around him, but takes it off once they reach the landing outside their apartments. “Thanks so much, Benny,” he says, handing it back.

Benny blinks. He hadn’t ever reminded Sam of his name.

Sam smiles. “Maybe I can see you sometime…when I have actual clothes on?” he asks, not quite making eye contact.

Benny’s heart leaps. “I’d love that,” he says.

“Good,” Sam says, then yawns. “Sorry, I need–I’ll stop by soon? See when you’re available?”

Benny decides to take a chance. “Come by tomorrow night,” he says. “’Round seven. I’ll make dinner.”

Sam’s smile, even as tired as it is, lights up the hallway, and Benny says a silent apology, taking back all the cursing he did at the fire alarm. Things turned out to work out pretty well after all.


End file.
